The invention relates to a sliding roof system that includes at least one guide rail, a carriage shiftable in the guide rail, a cover support that can be adjusted by shifting the carriage between a closed position, a lifted venting position, and a lowered open position, and where the cover support is provided with studs that engage in the carriage.
A cover is connected with the cover support of the sliding roof system and closes a roof opening in the closed position of the sliding roof system. In the lifted venting position, a rear edge of the cover, as seen in a traveling direction of a vehicle, is raised outwards relative to a roof. In the open position, the cover is shifted to lie underneath a roof sheet that is located behind the roof opening.
In general, an aim with such sliding roof systems is that an opening exposed by the cover, which does not necessarily have to be identical with the roof opening, is as large as possible. It is also desirable that a clear width of the opening, which is perceived by a vehicle occupant, i.e. transverse to a vehicle longitudinal axis, is as large as possible.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a sliding roof system of the type initially mentioned to the effect that a particularly large clear width of the opening will be produced.